csofandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
At the beginning of a round, each player has a certain amount of time (usually 5 seconds) to buy equipment. It is called the freeze time. Equipment includes weapons, armor, ammunition and others. Sometimes, equipment that is exclusively for either team has a foil on the opposing team, such as the AK-47 for the Terrorists, and the M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. There are several equipment in Counter-Strike series: *Weapons *Grenades *Kevlar vest and protective Helmet *Night vision goggle *Defuse kit *C4 Special There are several primary weapons that are categorized in equipment category. AT4-Lance= :Main article: AT4. AT4-Lance is a Sweden anti-tank weapon usable in Human Scenario and Metal Arena modes only. It is good in dealing large group of enemies as well as bosses. |-| Salamander= :Main article: Salamander. Salamander is an American flamethrower fed with 100 rounds of Nitrogen gas. Although it has limited range, it spouts threatening flame around the area to stop any enemy's approach. Target hit will receive continuous damage due to the fire burning. |-| AT4-CS= :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS is an American upgraded version of AT4-Lance. It has a strong destructive power against heavy armor but has low mobility. Equipped with Homing missile as its 2nd mode. AT4CS is usable for all modes. |-| M32 MGL= :Main article: M32 MGL. M32 MGL is a South African multiple grenade launcher fed with 6 rounds of 40mm grenades. It is used formally and available in 30 countries. The second firing mode increases the range and rate of fire. |-| Leviathan= :Main article: Leviathan. Leviathan is a water cannon that can slow down the movement speed of the targeted enemies. It is the cold counterpart of the Salamander. |-| FG-Launcher= :Main article: FG-Launcher. FG-Launcher is a special firecracker grenade launcher that carries 10 rounds of 40mm grenade ammunition. Each shot will make a firework when exploded. |-| Cannon= :Main article: Black Dragon Cannon. The Black Dragon Cannon is capable of firing 20 explosive Cannon Rounds which detonate within the targeted area creating a large volcano-like explosion that deals tremendous damage to anything in its radius. Also, the weapon's gun barrel is built short, granting excellent mobility in combat. |-| Drill= :Main article: Drill. Drill is a primary weapon in Counter-Strike Online categorized under equipment category obtainable from Code Box. This device can launch rotating drill. The penetration is excellent as well as its mobility. |-| Powersaw= :Main article: Ripper. Ripper is a chainsaw which is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Powersaw uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. |-| Spear= :Main article: Spear. Spear is categorized in the Equipment category and is used as a primary weapon slot. It is only obtainable from Letter Collecting Event. |-| Comparison Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki